


Each Other

by thewaywardwriter



Series: We are the Force and the Force is within. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Loss, Friendship, Gen, Loss of Powers, Other, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Post-War, Reflection, Sibling Love, Siblings, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: In the days that follow the Death Star's destruction, there is a little family of rebels on Endor who celebrate their victory and grieve in the process.For Leia there is so much joy that it overwhelms her but there is Luke's sadness that lingers in her knowledge of the Force.There was a boy lost out there in the War that followed. And for Luke - there is nothing but grief.





	Each Other

Several days after the rebels and their joyous hosts, the Ewoks, have finished their hearty partying, Leia walks away from the ridiculousness that is Han and Lando to feel her way to where Luke is.

 

“Hey Luke? Luke?”

 

“Hm?” his voice seems to float to her ears and to her thoughts both and when she finds him, he’s in a clearing set in the trees away from the village and is rubbing his fingers against his palms.

  
“Are you alright?” Leia wonders and with a shake of his head, Luke smiles and replies, “…It’s nothing.”

 

Sighing, Leia rubs her own hands together and sits down across from him with a soft smile. “Tell me,” she implores, “...Please?”

 

Blinking slowly at her, Luke frowns and then offers his hands to her, “Here.”

 

Taking a deep breath of her own, Leia settled her hands onto his and then gasped. The feel of his life force rushed into her feeling of the Force and then winked into a little nothing of a presence, along with every other nearby life force. Han. Chewbacca. Lando. And then there's the rebels who occupied the star ship currently orbiting Endor.

 

“Oh,” Leia whispered, tears in her eyes.

 

“I'm...I'm sorry,” Leia said.

Chuckling, Leia shook her head with a wobbly smile, “No...No. Luke...there's so much _joy._ ”

“Joy,” Luke says blandly, “...I lost a father out there.”

Leia shakes her head, confused for a moment before remembering, that in her joy in loving Han and finding Luke, that he had lost his family several times over.

The tears on her face slowing to a halt, Leia squeezed his hands, “... _we_ lost a father out there.”

His smile wry, Luke drew her into a hug, “Yeah. Well. I've got _you_ now haven't I?”

“Yes,” Leia replies and lets her force self trickle slightly into his, “Yes, you do.”

 


End file.
